Ready
by JPHBK
Summary: Part 18 of my post "Justice League" film series. Bruce is training Barry in hand to hand combat. Some unsettling news from Victor on the Motherbox has Clark feeling introspective. Is the team ready for what is coming?


Disclaimer: DC owns the characters within, not I.

"Okay... slow down," Bruce said as he stepped back and tightened the glove on his right hand.

"Sorry... I'll try," Barry responded as he turned to Bruce before shifting his focus back to the punching bag in front of him.

"We know you have speed," Clark said from the other side of Barry.

"Right," Barry said with a nod. He took aim and threw another punch. This one was too fast as well and he knew it immediately. He turned to look at Bruce with a wince on his face.

"Clark... how do you do it?" Bruce asked looking over at Clark. "You rarely use your speed in combat."

"I just... don't think to use it," Clark replied. "I feel like I lose control too much when I do."

"I see," Bruce said considering his words. He moved to stand in front of Barry and put his hands up in a defensive stance. "Hit me."

"What?" Barry questioned the request.

"Hit me," Bruce repeated. He nodded for Clark to stand beside him. "Come on Barry, it's fine."

"I... are you sure?" Barry was still skeptical. Bruce nodded and Barry took a deep breath. He turned to Clark who gestured for him to proceed. Barry shrugged and then threw a punch at Bruce. It was easily blocked because it was at normal speed. Barry stepped back with a smile.

"Now... hit Clark," Bruce said pointing next to him. Clark furrowed his brow at him for a moment before he put his hands up to defend himself.

"You want me to hit you?" Barry asked Clark.

"Well... preferably I'd like to block it, but yes try," Clark replied with a smile at Barry. Once more Barry took a deep breath and then threw a punch. This one was with enough speed that Clark was unable to block it in time and it hit him on the chin. Barry immediately felt pain go through his hand and he stepped back and winced.

"Are you... okay?" Barry asked, trying to hide the pain with a poker face.

"I'm good," Clark replied.

"Now, Barry," Bruce began and garnered the attention of the other two. "Why did you strike at him full speed and not me?"

"Because..." Barry considered the reasoning. "I knew full speed... you wouldn't be able to duck it... and I didn't wanna..."

"Hurt me," Bruce finished for him noticing his hesitation. "It's cool... but you knew with Clark even if you hit him, he'd be okay."

"Yeah," Barry replied with a nod.

"You need to tap into that," Bruce responded. "Subconsciously you know when you need your speed and when you don't."

"I guess," Barry replied.

"So like Clark does, you need to hold back when it's not necessary," Bruce stated.

"I'm not sure how to turn it off like that, it's not something I think about," Barry responded.

"For the purpose of these training exercises, we'll skip the bags and targets," Bruce said. "I'll be your target."

"Okay," Barry said.

"So hit me again," Bruce directed him. Barry threw another punch that Bruce blocked. "Again."

Clark stepped back and watched as Barry continued to throw punches that Bruce was blocking. He smiled as the phone in his pocket vibrated. He retrieved it to see a message from Diana.

"How's he doing?" Victor's voice from next to Clark startled him slightly. He was so focused on sending a message back to Diana he had missed him entering.

"He's good... I think Bruce is getting through to him," Clark replied glancing up at Bruce showing Barry some new strikes.

"So what's got you so distracted you didn't even hear me come in?" Victor asked with a grin.

"Oh..." Clark replied he held his phone up momentarily before putting it into his pocket. "Text from Diana."

"Yeah..." Victor's grin widened. "So... how are things?"

"Things are good," Clark responded with a slight smile.

"Good," Victor said as he turned to see Barry was making progress on getting past Bruce's defenses.

"How about you?" Clark asked.

"Me... things are fine," Victor answered turning back to him. Clark sensed something was off in his response.

"What is it?" Clark questioned.

"It's... more readings... whatever is looking for the box... it's gonna find it and soon," Victor stated solemnly. Clark nodded as he digested the information. He heard a thud and turned to see Bruce on the ground with Barry leaning down to help him up and apologizing profusely.

"Well... we just have to be ready," Clark responded, glancing back at Victor.

"Agreed," Victor replied.

"I'm gonna... head out... unless there's anything else you need from me right now," Clark announced to the room, specifically at Bruce.

"I think we're okay," Bruce replied as he stepped back from his sparring.

"Okay," Clark said with one more glance at Victor before turning to leave the room.

(****)

Clark stood on the fire escape outside of his bedroom window looking out over the streets below in his best attempt at some peace and quiet. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his thoughts. He sighed as he opened his eyes and looked upward. He almost wished whatever was coming would just come crashing down on him right now and they could get it over with. He scanned the skies before lowering his head back down to the streets.

"Hey..." Diana's voice came softly from behind him. Clark straightened from his perch leaning on the railing to turn to see her as she made her way out to join him.

"Hey," Clark responded in kind. Diana walked over to stand next to him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to just barge in, but the door was unlocked," Diana said with a gesture back inside the apartment.

"It's fine... you are always welcome," Clark replied. Diana smiled.

"I didn't want to presume," Diana stated. Clark reached over to take her hand in his. Saying more with the gesture than words he could find.

"Are you okay?"

"I just..." Clark paused. "I guess so."

"You seemed kind of lost in thought," Diana stated.

"Just... ready for whatever is gonna happen to happen at this point," Clark said glancing back up at the sky.

"With the Motherbox?" Diana questioned. Clark nodded. "Is there news?"

"To hear it from Victor it's gonna happen most any day now," Clark replied. Diana noticed him tensing up as he let go of her hand and gripped the railing once more.

"I see," Diana said. "What are you feeling?"

"I'm just ready... this waiting..." Clark replied.

"I never took you for the impatient type," Diana commented prompting Clark to turn back to her.

"I'm not usually... but something about this," Clark responded.

"Do you think the team is ready?" Diana questioned.

"I don't know... I hope so," Clark answered. "Barry and Victor are training right now with Bruce."

"What about Arthur?" Diana asked.

"I'm not sure... you know how he goes off the radar at times," Clark answered.

"Yeah," Diana agreed.

"What about you?" Diana asked.

"Me?" Clark reacted.

"Are you ready... you seem tense," Diana stated.

"We don't know what we are up against," Clark said. "So I'm not sure how to be ready for it..."

Diana moved closer to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"What aren't you telling me?" Diana asked. Clark lowered his head for a moment before turning back to her. He started to protest but the way she was looking at him was making his resolve crumble.

"The team... us... you..." Clark began. "Whatever this threat is... I don't want anything to happen to any of us."

"Me neither," Diana responded. Clark turned his body to face her.

"Everything is going so well..." Clark said. Diana nodded. "And it feels like..."

"It could all come to an end?" Diana guessed his words.

"Yeah," Clark replied. "I am not ready for that."

"Kal..." Diana said as she reached up to run a hand through his hair.

"I won't let that happen... I can't," Clark continued, closing his eyes momentarily at her touch.

"I won't either," Diana added. "And I feel the same... I think all of us have come together for a reason."

Diana lowered her hands and ran them down Clark's chest and rested them there.

"We'll be ready... and we'll win this one too," Diana stated. Clark opened his eyes and locked them with hers. He saw how firm and unwavering she was in her statement and he smiled. He shook his head slightly. "What?"

"It's just... wow," Clark said. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Feel better?" Diana asked as they pulled apart.

"I do," Clark replied. Diana ran a hand down his arm.

"You seem less tense," Diana commented.

"That's you," Clark replied.

"Me?" Diana asked.

"Yeah... something about you..." Clark replied. He smiled and she returned it. She understood what he was getting at. He felt at peace with her. She felt the same with him.

There was a silence between them before Diana reached down into her coat pocket. She turned away from Clark and he reacted with confusion. After a couple of moments, she spoke again.

"Okay... so..." Diana said before she turned around as she finished slipping on a pair of glasses. "How do I look?"

"I... you look... amazing but... " Clark stumbled for a response.

"I figured it was time I got a disguise..." Diana stated.

"Oh... okay..." Clark responded as it dawned on him.

"If Wonder Woman is going to be out there all the time then Diana..." Diana began.

"Has to hide," Clark finished for her all too aware of the sentiment.

"Yeah," Diana said with a nod. "I wore them once... and I guess it's time to get used to them again."

"Here," Clark said as he dipped a hand into his pocket and retrieved his pair. He slipped them on and offered her a big smile. She laughed at him and it settled into a smile. "Welcome back to the club."

"I am happy to be in the club," Diana responded. Clark reached up and removed his glasses and folded them. Diana followed suit.

"Are you hungry?" Clark asked.

"You read my mind," Diana responded.

"No... I don't have that power... I don't think," Clark said furrowing his brow as they walked to the window to head back inside.

"You don't know?" Diana asked as she stepped inside and turned back to him.

"Well... not really... you see... I discover powers," Clark replied.

"Really?" Diana questioned.

"Yep," Clark asked as they made their way towards the living room.

"So you may be able to read minds and just not know it?" Diana asked.

"Maybe," Clark responded. Diana stopped in front of him and turned to face him.

"What am I thinking, Kal?" Diana asked. Clark locked eyes with her and considered the question for a moment.

"Pizza?" Clark questioned.

"Nope," Diana replied.

"Chinese?" Clark guessed.

"Nope," Diana answered.

"Food?" Clark asked. Diana shook her head before leaning in to give him a kiss. She smiled as their lips were still together before pulling away to look into his eyes. "I got it."

(****)

Bruce walked up to the large steel doors in front of him and glanced up at them. His eyes shifted over to the panel on the right and he walked over and placed his hand on the scanner. After a couple of seconds, there was a beep and the doors began to open. He stepped inside and walked a few steps into the room and stopped.

Bruce stood still and watched as the three pieces of the Motherbox in the middle of the room began to glow. They were growing brighter and brighter. Brighter than he had yet to see them and this concerned him. He glanced took a few steps closer until he felt a searing heat emanating from the boxes. This caused him to step back, he reached for his phone.

"It's too late," Victor's voice from behind Bruce startled him as he turned to him. He slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"What does this mean?" Bruce asked. He noticed the way Victor's eyes were on the boxes and not him. He stepped into his field of vision.

"Victor... what's going on?"

"He's here..." Victor said before he slumped to the ground. Before Bruce could react he felt a wave of something hit him in the back and everything went black.


End file.
